


Sick

by IvyJThomas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyJThomas/pseuds/IvyJThomas
Summary: Logan is sick and Patton decides to take care of him





	Sick

"Logan you don't look too well" Patton commented on his flush face. Without warning the moral side places the back of his hand on Logan's forehead. His face growing concerned he said "You have a fever". " I assure you Patton I'm fine just a bit warm" he really didn't want Patton to decide to take care of him sense he did so much for them all already. "Hmmm nope I know my sicknesses and this is definitely a sickness which means you should be resting". Before he knew it they were back in his room and Pat had already pushed him down onto his bed. "Patton I'm fine really" he stared to protest but he was cut off when the other side placed a finger against his lips. " You will rest and I will take of you until you are better ok" Patton said in a stern but gentle voice, much like the father character he was. Signing Logan give in sense there was no point in arguing when he was like this and though he would never admit it it sounded nice to rest for at least a day so he laid down. "There ya go, I'm going to go make some soup and be back in a jiffy" he smiled. When the other left Logan couldn't help but smile a bit to himself.


End file.
